1388 Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal, A.
Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal (born -36) is a current Bursar of Roam. Link Dump Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Around this time, Scruval was approached by the Officer Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, son of the disgraced Conduit and Patriarch of Juctor Craven Coltal Candoam. Curly Coltal's gambling, womanising and extravagant lifestyle had run through his personal wealth in short order, and his father was unreceptive to further requests for financial aid. Scruval agreed to bankroll Curly Coltal's lifestyle, including his run for Bursar, in return for arranging for Crooked Nusal Candoam to be appointed as Governor of Further Inachria through his political allies, including Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, who was riding high after his suppression of the Crylaltian pirates. Crooked Nusal was being investigated by the esteemed Marshal Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty for corruption during his term as Consul which could have blown back on Scruval, and many Senators were glad for him to be moved far from the public gaze rather than exposing a mountain of dirty laundry. With the appointment made, Scruval's other halfblood-brother Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens married the Officer Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal through Aury Voriel, Crooked Nusal's half-daughter. As a wedding present, Scruval had lent his favourite slave, his Issycrian book-keeper Teleron, to Crooked Nusal to help him administer the province." Relation Dump Sum: 15003 [[532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.|''532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Triumphant hero of Inachironic War. [[587 Sepsidal Qualens Juctor, C.|''587 Sepsidal Qualens Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of half-father 1031 Droning Varbal Qualens Candoam, O.) [[754 Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, C.|''754 Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (blood-brother of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) [[778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C.|''778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir) Tyrant. [[825 Levyal Barbar Gibruny, C.|''825 Levyal Barbar Gibruny, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (water-brother of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Won first victory of Crylaltian War. 871 Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C. Uncle-In-Law (husband of brother 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir) Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel. 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. Uncle (brother of half-father 1031 Droning Varbal Qualens Candoam, O.) Patriarch and Conduit of Qualens. 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C. Father-In-Law (half-father of wife 1467 Aury Voriel) Dissenter. [[984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.|''984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (god-brother of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Victorious at Battle of Naechym (-22). Executed by 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C.) [[1031 Droning Varbal Qualens Candoam, O.|''1031 Droning Varbal Qualens Candoam, O.]] (Late) '''Half-Father'. 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. Father. Defeated by Osa Tusk and Inachiron in Crylalt. 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C. Cousin-In-Law (husband of son 1376 Squinty Tavengyal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, M. of sister 1046 Amby Qualens of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Governor of Fuscry. 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir Mother. 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Uncle (brother of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir) Governor of Crylalt. 1205 Nervy Semural Juctor, G. Cousin (half-son of halfblood-brother 864 Edgy Pronimal Juctor Qualens, C. of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Governor of Nelunty. 1269 Old Trassidyal Qualens Anyly, M. Cousin (son of sister 1012 Donimal's Didissy Qualens of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Captain of Heban Well. 1301 Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, G. Uncle (brother of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir) Governor of Straecy. 1319 Hessal Barbar Juctor, S. Cousin (son of god-brother 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C. of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Marshal. Consular candidate. 1383 Young Lecarol Qualens Sarevir, M. Brother-In-Law (husband of sister 1438 Haity Qualens) Marshal. 1421 Squinty Venitsal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, W. Cousin (son of sister 1046 Amby Qualens of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Captain of Crestrellian Well. 1437 Tavengyal's Amby Juctor Cousin (daughter of sister 1046 Amby Qualens of father 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G.) Wife of Roam by 832 Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, C. (-15) 1438 Haity Qualens Sister. 1467 Aury Voriel Wife. 1493 Cacy Qualens Cousin (daughter of brother 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. of half-father 1031 Droning Varbal Qualens Candoam, O.) Wife of Roam by 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. (-16)Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Administrator Category:Qualens Category:Qualens-Donimal Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Captain Category:Captain of Praetelon Well Category:Bursar Category:Current Bursar Category:Marshal Candidate Category:(Relation Dump)